


Together at Last

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy admits his true feelings for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these people. This might have a sequel.

“Where’s Tommy? Does anyone know he should be here he never misses rehearsal.” Adam look around to see if any one knew. His phone rang a minute later, he looked at the screen to see who it was. Thank god, it was Tommy. “Tommy are you okay, are you hurt, where are you?” Tommy cut him off.  
“I’m fine Adam, just sick. Sorry I can’t come.” His voice sounded hoarse.  
“That’s fine baby, sorry for freaking out. Let me come over and take care of you."  
“Adam its not that bad. Go on with your day. I‘ll be back by tomorrow.”  
“I’ll bring coffee and your favorite soup.”  
“You aren’t gonna take no for answer are you?”  
“Nope.”  
Tommy let out a long sigh, “Fine.”  
“Love you Glitterbaby. See you soon.”  
“You’re the friend I can never say no to. Babyboy you annoy me so much.”  
“You love me.”  
Tommy let out another sigh, “Yeah, see you soon.” Adam ended the call and told the band about Tommy and that rehearsal was off. He headed to his car and headed for Tommy’s place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam knocked on the door to Tommy’s apartment and waited. When Tommy opened the door and Adam saw him he was shocked. Tommy looked like he had be crying, for a while too. He looked tired and sad. Adam wanted to cry, Tommy means the world to him and to see him like this, so sad and miserable. He couldn’t form word so instead he just gave him a huge hug and held him there. “Wanna cuddle Glitterbaby?” Tommy loves to cuddle it probably can’t fix everything but it was a start.  
“Yeah.” He choked out. He got out of the way so Adam could come in and shut the door. Adam set the soup and coffee on the counter and followed Tommy to the bedroom in silence. They got in bed together and Adam stroked Tommy hair. Eventually Tommy started crying into Adam’s shirt. Adam just laid there and told him that everything would be okay.  
“I love you.” Adam blurts out.  
“Really.”  
“Well yeah, Tommy were best friends of course I love you.” He tries to cover his real feelings. Tommy’s straight and doesn’t want him like that.  
“You know what I mean. Do you love me?”  
“Yes.” Adam whispers.  
“Do you want to be with me?”  
“Yes, but are-” Tommy cuts him off with a kiss, “Wow, but um are you sure you want this.”  
“I’m positive, I wanna try this out.”  
“Okay.” Adam places a kiss on his forehead.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too baby.” They just smile sweetly and stare at each other. They fall asleep in each others arms, happy and in love.


End file.
